plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Raining Seeds
'It's Raining Seeds '''is a mini-game that takes place on a fog level. During the level it is raining, and the seed packets for plants fall from the sky. If the player does not plant a seed packet fast enough, it will disappear. All plants can fall, except for Flower Pots, Grave Busters, Coffee Beans, Sun Producing Plants, Imitater, Imitated Plants and Upgrade Plants. It is the fourth mini-game that the player can play in the game. This mini-game is replaced by Heavy Weapon in Xbox and PS3 versions of ''Plants vs. Zombies. Icons It's_raining_seed.png|iPhone/Android Icon Raining PC.png|PC Icon Raining iPad.png|iPad Icon Raining DS.png|DS Icon Plants These plants may appear during a game of It's Raining Seeds. Because of the nature of the mini-game, some may not appear at all, while others may be excessively plentiful. *Peashooter *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf (extremely rare) *Marigold *Melon-pult The player can play this mini-game on the iPhone version before finishing Adventure Mode, either by buying coins or spamming I, Zombie. With the exception of Lily Pad, the player only can get plants you have already unlocked; for example, if the player stopped playing Adventure Mode at 2-5 the first time, they can only get the following: *Peashooter *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Lily Pad Other plants will not appear. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Zombie Yeti* *Bungee Zombie * Only appears if already encountered. Strategies It's difficult to have an actual working strategy for this mini-game, because the player cannot predict what plants will fall at a given time; the beginning of the level can be difficult, because it is unlikely that you will get a Plantern and so cannot tell which rows the zombies are arriving in. If the player receives a Plantern, protect it well, because it is unlikely that the player will get another one if it is eaten, blown up by Jack-in-the-Box explosions, or stolen by Bungee Zombies as usually, the player can only get one to three Plantern. If the player has too many, they can always use one to delay the zombies, but it makes more sense to protect it instead as one of the player's others may be eaten. The player can use instant kills to take care of Bungee Zombies as Umbrella Leaves very rarely appear, or let them take plants if they are not important. Rakes are really useful here, as the player can kill the first zombie to have more time to get offensive plants. The usual basic strategy is to plant plants as they arrive in the rows zombies are in. At the beginning of the level, most of the plants appearing will be Lily Pads, so the player may have a deficit of offensive plants. Another strategy is to do what the player did on 4-10, but just a bit more complicated. Gallery Copy_of_Its_Rainin_Seeds_23.png PvZ_is_rigged.jpg|Worst. Setup. Ever. Daytin13_PvZ_stragtegie.jpeg| 's setup Raining.JPG|By Raining 2.JPG|By Someone456 Raining 3.JPG|By Someone456 IRS Umbrella leaf.png|Umbrella Leaf in It's Raining Seeds (very rare) yetia.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in It's Raining Seeds Trivia *The Bungee Zombies in this level seem to prioritize the player's important plants such as Threepeaters and Melon-pults. *Its name is most likely a reference of the song, "It's Raining Men" a 1979 song by The Weather Girls. *It's Raining Seeds, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick and Bobsled Bonanza are the only non cancelled mini-games that have four flags. *It is possible to get Umbrella Leaves in It's Raining Seeds, but it is extremely rare. *For some reason, this Mini-game is absent in the Xbox 360/PS3/PS Vita versions. It seems to be replaced by Heavy Weapon, as it is the 4th Mini-game, just like how this Mini-game is the 4th to be unlocked in other versions. Category:Mini-games Category:Fog Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Fog Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 4 flags Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies